


After Lacrosse Practice

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Athletic Kink, Barebacking, Bisexual Brett Talbot, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bottom Brett Talbot, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Breeding, Brett Talbot Doesn’t Need to Wear Clothes, Brett's POV, Brett’s Abs, Briam, Chest Hair, Circumcised Cock, Compression Shorts, Cuckolding, Cum Play, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Devenford Prep, Devenford Prep Lacrosse Team, Eating out, Eight Pack Brett, Erections, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Full Moon Lust, Hairy Ass, Hairy Asscrack, Hairy Liam Dunbar, Horny Brett Talbot, Hypersexual Brett, Jockstraps, Lacrosse, Locker Rooms, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2018, Multi, Naked Brett, Nudity, Oral Sex, POV Brett Talbot, Precum, Rimming, Scent play, Sexual Fantasy, Smooth Brett Talbot, Smut, Sports Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Brett Talbot, Top Liam Dunbar, Treasure Trail, Uncircumcised Penis, Uncut Brett Talbot, Under Armour, Underwear Sniffing, Versatile Brett Talbot, Versatile Liam Dunbar, Werewolf Brett Talbot, balls, cuckold, cum, foreskin, jerking off, mmom, raunchy, self love, showering, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Liam’s balls smelled so fucking good it made Brett’s insides tingle and set off fireworks behind his eyes. Before he could stop himself his hand was on the combination lock and he was slowly turning it, listening with his heightened senses as the tumblers clicked into place.33 right.Brett’s hand trembled. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t break into Liam’s locker. It was a terrible invasion of his privacy.18 left.He had to stop. What was he going to do anyway, rub the crotch of Liam’s scented up underwear all over his face and blow his load against Liam’s locker?Brett gasped and spurted precum in his palm as he played with his throbbing cockhead.25 right.His heart leaped into his mouth as the lock came loose in his other hand.The chemosignals all but glowed as he lifted Liam’s Devenford jersey and grabbed the bunched up black fabric of his Under Armour compression shorts.





	After Lacrosse Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my [“Feels Good to be Lonely”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10890045/chapters/24203241) masturbation series, but it’s longer than the other installments and features fantasy sex between Brett and Liam so I’m posting it separately like I did with my Corey-centric [“Walloping the Walrus”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925166) fic, which featured fantasy sex between Corey and Mason. 
> 
> Please note that Brett’s a bisexual werewolf on an afternoon before the full moon, so he does things that I felt a lust-drunk, bisexual werewolf would do. In other words there’s some M/F fantasizing as well M/M, and he also gets into scent play and uses his powers in somewhat questionable ways (no force or violence, but an invasion of privacy). Read the tags for other possible triggers or turn offs.

Brett peeled his lacrosse jersey over his head and dropped his shorts to his ankles the moment he got to his locker, even before opening it or taking off his cleats.

Liam stormed into the locker room, flinging the door open and sending it rattling against the doorstop. He strode straight toward Brett, but Brett turned away and bent to tug his shorts off over his shoes. He bit back a laugh as Liam choked and embarrassment replaced some of the anger in his scent. Unlike most of his teammates, Brett didn’t wear compression shorts under his uniform, only a jockstrap. He took his time extricating his shoe from the tangle of fabric, ensuring his bare ass wiggled, swayed, and _spread_ as much as possible. When he couldn't draw it out any longer, he stood and bounced on the balls of his feet a couple times before turning and pretending to have just noticed Liam.

“Oh hi, Liam. Enjoying the view?” Brett ran a hand down his trim abdomen and hooked his thumb in the wide elastic band above his crotch.

Liam was flustered for a moment before he swallowed and rage re-lit his face.

“You fucking dick!” He raised his hands as if to shove Brett but awkwardly lowered them as he dropped his eyes to Brett’s bare chest. “You–”

“Nah.” Brett grinned and curled his fingers under his cock through the knit pouch, separating it from his balls and stroking it with his thumb. “It was a _fucking_ dick last night. It’s just chillin’ today.”

Liam gurgled and choked on his tongue.

“Did you wanna change that, Li?” Brett winked and shook his now semi-hard cock, pleased when Liam glanced at it. “It can be a _fucking_ dick again. Just say the word.”

“You’re an asshole,” Liam muttered as he turned and stomped across the room to his own locker.

“Sure, that’s also an option,” Brett called after him. “You’re welcome to be the fucking dick instead, Liam. Just lemme know!”

Brett’s teammates all stared at him. 

“Any takers?” Brett asked, turning in a slow circle with his arms out by his sides. “Not you, Andy, you have a boyfriend.”

The cute midfielder snickered and fanned himself with his shirt as he leered at Brett’s body. “I think he’d understand!”

There was a chorus of nervous laughter and everyone went back to changing. 

Brett’s semi swelled into a raging boner as he showered. Liam was _pissed_ at him, and as weird and fucked up as it was, the spicy-hot tang of Liam’s rage had become an aphrodisiac to Brett. He messed with Liam at every practice, took every opportunity to get under his skin during class, even bumped him in the hallway or knocked his books out of his hands – all to get Liam worked up and angry. Brett wasn’t a bully. After Brett, Liam was the best player on the team; he could take some extra hassling. Besides, he was popular and well liked by their classmates. Brett wouldn’t have screwed with him if other people had joined in, but _Brett_ was the one who came off looking like a dipshit for his bad behavior. Truth be told Brett even liked Liam. He just enjoyed pissing him off and smelling that delicious angry arousal more than he wanted to be his friend.

“Heads up, guys, I’m hard,” Brett announced as he turned off the water. “Gawk or look away as you see fit.”

A mixture of groans and enthusiastic hums filled the noisy room. Tyler, their goalie, made a show of gagging and staring at the ceiling, while Lamond, one of the team’s attackers, dramatically scrambled from his locker to the shower area and catcalled as Brett strutted toward him with his towel draped around his neck and his cock waving.

“Lookin’ good, Talbot.” Lamond licked his lips and eyed Brett’s cock, stealing glances at Brett’s rippling stomach, but keeping most of his attention on the straining erection between Brett’s legs.

“Thanks.” Brett grinned and stroked himself as he stepped past Lamond.

“Fuck, I need to call Kendra,” Lamond muttered as the weight of his gaze settled on Brett’s ass. 

“Text me if she’s down for another threesome,” Brett answered with a wink over his shoulder. Lamond was tenting the front of his uniform pants. “I’ll tag team you both all night.”

“Dude.” Lamond’s eyes widened and he looked around the room. 

“Oh sorry.” Brett smirked and raised his voice. “Lamond is a total power top who left me exhausted and limping after our weekend together.”

Lamond was an insatiable bottom who couldn’t keep his hands, mouth, or ass away from Brett’s cock. He hadn’t even fucked Kendra the night of their threesome, instead preferring to lay on the edge of the bed and jerk off while he watched Brett bang his girlfriend.

Based on the laughter that filled the locker room in response to Brett’s statement, he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

As Brett reopened his locker, a familiar scent warmed his core and made his cock twitch.

“If you’d put your fucking pants on, I’d like to talk to you.” Liam stood beside Brett’s locker, shirtless and dripping from his own shower. 

He swept a hand through his damp bangs and rested it on his hip, drawing Brett’s attention to the subtle v-line that dipped into his shorts and pointed the way toward his frustratingly amorphous bulge. Brett had no fucking idea what Liam was packing. It was pretty obvious which guys wanted to show off in the locker room and which ones wanted to preserve their modesty, and Liam tragically fell into the latter category. That didn’t indicate as much about size as one might guess. True, Lamond liked to show off the long, thick limb between his legs, but Andy was equally shameless about displaying his adorable little twig and berries. For all Brett knew Liam might have been housing a raging beast in his shorts or hiding a frightened turtle. Regardless, Brett wasn’t going to sneak a look unless Liam gave some indication that he wanted him to, which so far he hadn’t. 

Liam raised his hand and snapped his fingers. “My eyes are up here.”

“How ‘bout we split the difference?” Brett said as he stared at the scruffy planes of Liam’s chest and the pert brown nubs that rose from the swell of hard muscle and curly hair. “Your pecs are really filling out, dude. You’ve made a lot of progress since the beginning of the year.”

Liam’s cheeks flushed and he folded his arms across his chest, but the way his chin dipped and his shoulders hunched made it seem more self conscious than hostile. “Thanks.”

“Nice forearms too.” Brett grazed his fingers over the bulging cords of muscle and followed the sinews higher up Liam’s arm. “And man, your biceps!”

“You wanna stop hitting on me?!” Liam dropped his arms and glared.

“Not really.” Brett’s gaze returned to Liam’s well-developed chest before tracking lower to his lean stomach, where lumps of pebbled flesh were forming into a nice set of abs. His navel was taut and shallow with a little crease of skin peeking out. It was framed by a swirl of dark hair that swooped into the front of his shorts.

“You need to pass me the ball more.”

“Do I?” Brett fondled himself.

“I was open like three times at practice, but you kept taking all the shots.”

Brett sighed and shook his head. “Believe me, I’m sorry I didn’t see your opening, Liam. I’ll help you shoot next time.”

“You’re not funny, and you’re being creepy.”

“Sorry man.” Brett raised his eyes to Liam's and dropped his hands to his sides. “I’m just really horny.”

“Not my problem.” Liam turned and stalked away.

Brett growled under his breath. It was the full moon tonight, but that was no excuse. Liam was right; Brett needed to rein himself in and stop being such a creeper. 

“Why so droopy?” Lamond asked as he came up behind Brett and clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m just tired,” Brett answered, forcing a smile for his friend.

“I meant your cock,” Lamond whispered, eying Brett’s sagging semi. “And we both know _that_ fucker never gets tired.”

Brett laughed and squeezed Lamond’s shoulders. “Wanna try to wear him out tonight? What did Kendra say about that threesome?”

“No can do, man. It’s date night.” Lamond patted Brett’s chest, gently squeezing his pecs before letting go. “Price of being in a couple.”

“Right.” Brett nodded, ignoring the cold pang in his chest as a warm, toasty scent filled the air between them. Lamond was happy with Kendra. Brett was just the entertainment they had brought in to spice things up and help Lamond satisfy his craving for cock. He’d probably be invited to play with them again, but they viewed him as little more than a sex toy with a personality.

It was stupid. Brett didn’t want to be in a relationship, much less with Lamond or Kendra, so he shouldn’t have felt lonely as Lamond strolled out of the locker room, smiling as he texted his girlfriend.

“Need me to lend you a pair of briefs, dude?” Andy asked with a lopsided grin as he paused by Brett’s side, fully dressed and ready to leave.

“Huh?”

“You’ve been naked for a long time, even by your standards.” Andy raked his eyes up and down the front of Brett’s body, then leaned back and took his time staring at Brett's ass. “Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

“Hey, do you wanna fuck me for real?” Brett asked, turning and clutching his asscheek to reveal his smooth crack. Andy claimed to be an exclusive top, which was fine with Brett. He wasn’t a size queen, and Andy was fucking hot. They could just go light on the prep so Brett would feel it. 

“Totally.” Andy’s voice was a full octave lower than usual. He groaned and gripped Brett’s shoulder, turning him back so they were facing each other. “But I can’t. I was kidding earlier. Wes would definitely not be okay with it.”

“Not even if he was” –Brett smirked and whispered– “involved?”

“If only.” Andy scoffed and shrugged. “But nah, he’s not like that. We were together for over two months before he even touched me through my pants or let me touch him.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah. It was another month after that before we got off together for the first time, and then another few weeks before we went all the way.”

“How did you get through that?” Brett had been shot with wolfsbane before, but Andy had endured the ultimate survival challenge.

“Whole lotta jerking off before and after every date.” Andy laughed. “He’s a freak now though.”

Brett arched an eyebrow. “Define freak.”

“He likes to suck my cock, then take it up the ass without lube.” Andy shook his head, a look of wonder on his face. “I don’t know how he can do it.”

“Yeah, it’s a real mystery,” Brett answered, fighting to keep a straight face.

“I love how it feels though.” Andy rubbed himself though his pants. “Not gonna lie, the way he squirms and whines is a total turn on too. Until Wes suggested the no-lube thing, I always thought all that moaning and groaning in porn was totally exaggerated. Most of the guys I’ve been with in the past hardly made a sound when I fucked them.”

“Dude...”

“I even had one guy ask if I had put it in yet.” Andy shrugged. “I had.”

“Dude!” Brett facepalmed. “Stop talking.” 

“Why?” 

“You’re turning me on,” Brett answered with a laugh from behind his hand.

“Of course I am.” A toothy grin spread across Andy’s attractive face. It made Brett’s naked cock throb. “I’ve got a nice, noisy bottom who can’t get enough of my raw cock. It’s awesome!”

Brett sighed. It did sound pretty awesome.

“Anyway, looks like I’m the last one here.” Andy snickered and made the jack-off gesture as he headed for the door. “Have fun spanking it solo while I'm balls deep in my boyfriend’s hot, _tight_ ass. I'll think of you when I nut.”

Brett rolled his eyes and turned back toward his locker to finally get dressed. Andy was such a fuck boy...Brett really liked him.

As he reached for his shirt, his stomach flipped. The sharp, angry buzz or Liam’s rage still lingered in the air. It sent a jolt through Brett’s abs and made his cock pulse. It wasn’t just Liam’s fury that smelled good. Brett was experienced with scent isolation and could block out unpleasant odors while concentrating on enticing fragrances. Without this skill the locker room would have been a disgusting, overwhelming mess to a werewolf, but with it the room became a treasure trove of hormones and erotic scents. 

Tyler’s locker was right beside Brett’s, and it was bathed in pheromones. Tyler was a jerk, but it was because he seldom had the opportunity to get off and was basically a walking ball of sexual frustration. He had a big family and shared a room with two of his brothers. Time in the bathroom and shower must have been at a premium too, and he didn’t have a car or girlfriend. About twice a month he came to school _not_ smelling like the personification of blue balls, and on those days he was actually kind of a cool guy and fun to be around. Brett would have invited him over on the regular to help him clean his pipes if he hadn’t been completely straight and uninterested in experimenting.

Brett couldn’t help but whimper and savor the _fullness_ of Tyler’s sexual desperation as the cloudy-rich musk wafted from his lacrosse shorts and out through the slats in his locker. He smelled ready to pop. He was handsome with his square jaw and strong features, and as the Devenford goalie he did less running than their teammates, which showed in his stockier, more beefy build. His thighs were thick and hairy, his chest broad and strapping. He was one of the guys who liked to show off, and he was obviously proud of his hefty balls and the thick, cut dick and knobby cockhead that draped over them. His pubes had been trimmed at the beginning of the season, but now a dark, dense bush covered his pelvis, lined the creases of his groin, and grew wild between this legs and beneath his fuzzy sack. The pheromones coming from his crotch might as well have been a blinking neon sign that read _healthy and ready to breed._ Brett longed to bury his nose in all that horny musk before spinning around and begging Tyler to mount him and relieve himself.

Brett stroked his cock and hummed as he fantasized about the forbidden goalie. Brett wanted to be bred on all fours with his ass up and his dick untouched between his legs. He wanted Tyler to chase his release with abandon and _cum_ as hard and as fast as he could. But Tyler was full of cum. He’d need to go again. Brett would stretch out on his back on the lacrosse bench with Tyler between his thighs, hammering into him with short, powerful thrusts; grunting as his strong, heavy hands clutched Brett’s hips; gasping for air as his buttocks clenched and twitched beneath Brett’s ankles. He would twist and writhe, ramming his cock in deeper as his face scrunched up and his mouth dropped open. His second orgasm would tear through him harder than his first. It would take him off guard as he _gushed_ in Brett’s ass like he hadn’t just gotten off. He would get rough and reckless in his pleasure. He would grip Brett’s hips hard enough to hurt and roll his cock in a wide arc, seeking a new angle and unclaimed tightness to fill. Brett would encourage him. He would clamp tight around Tyler’s spasming cock and dig his heels into Tyler’s ass. Maybe Brett would get playful as Tyler came down from his high. Maybe he’d spread Tyler’s asscheeks apart with his feet and sit up to curl his long fingers into Tyler’s virgin crack. 

Brett panted, his forehead pressed against Tyler’s locker as he stroked himself with one hand and played with his own, anything-but-virgin crack with the other. He stumbled to Andy’s locker in a lust-fueled daze once he had caught his breath.

Andy was nothing like Tyler. Tyler was pent up and uptight. Andy had a perennial disregard for personal space and tended to come on too strong, but he was a fucking walking, talking wet dream and it was hard to mind. At least it was hard for _Brett_ to mind. A lot of the other guys found him obnoxious. 

Brett closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against Andy’s locker by the slats as he took a whiff of the astringent leather and citrus cologne Andy had worn that day. It was loud and obvious, just like everything else about the boy. He had thick, golden blond hair with lighter highlights, cute little rounded ears and a button nose but strong cheekbones and an angular face, full lips that stretched into a broad, easy smile, and a light, glowing tan. He had a runner’s build with muscular legs and a long, slim trunk. His chest was smooth and flat, but his abs rippled and flexed with every turn of his body. 

While Tyler smelled frustrated and ready to pop, Andy always smelled of spilled cum and sex. His boyfriend, Wes, smelled the same way, and even without Andy’s constant bragging, Brett would have known that they fucked every morning before school and often at lunch. A new piece slotted into place as Brett realized he seldom smelled the artificial scent of lube on them, and without the need to carry it, quickies would certainly have been more convenient. 

If Andy’s erect cock was as diminutive as its flaccid size indicated, Brett would have been willing to try taking it with only some spit too. He’d let Andy poke him with his little prick if he could run his hands and mouth all over that flawless body. Andy would fuck him with so much confidence and attitude too. Brett didn’t doubt that now that Andy was into noisy sex, he would make sure Brett moaned his name, even if he had to slip a couple fingers into Brett’s ass alongside his cock to do it. Andy would look so hot when he came, an intense look of concentration on his handsome face and those delicious abs spasming out of control. He’d lean over and capture Brett’s lips as he played with Brett’s cock and creamed his ass. The _familiar_ scent of Andy’s cum would fill the air, and the dry burn in Brett’s ass would become a wet, slick slide. It would send Brett hurtling over the edge. He would moan into Andy’s pretty mouth as he painted their sinewy stomachs with his jizz.

Brett was done with fantasies of being fucked as he crossed the room to Lamond’s locker, his hand a blur on his cock. Lamond would want it so much. He hadn’t shut up about how hot Brett’s cock was all night the time they had fucked. Kendra and Lamond had worshiped Brett’s cock together, their mouths all over it as she fingered her boyfriend’s ass to get him ready.

Kendra had sat on Brett’s face while Lamond sat on his cock. They had made out as they both rode Brett, their hands all over each other’s bodies. Brett had gotten her off with his tongue just as Lamond had squealed and blown a warm, thick load all over Brett’s stomach. Brett could have cum too – the way Lamond’s ass had clamped down on his cock as he bucked wild and hard was certainly orgasmic – but Brett had wanted to pace himself. 

Kendra had ridden Brett’s cock next while she sucked Lamond’s spent dick and played with his loose hole. Once Lamond was boned up again, Brett had flipped Kendra over and plowed her in missionary so that he could offer up his ass to Lamond. Lamond had given Brett an enthusiastic rim job, but then surprised him by declining to penetrate Brett’s slick, relaxed hole. Kendra and Brett were close by this point, and he had insisted he’d rather have a front row seat when Brett filled her up. Brett had planned to pull out, but Kendra was on the pill, and they both begged Brett to cum inside her. A couple of minutes later Kendra was wailing and thrashing on the bed as Brett got her off a second time – and it was too much to take. Brett had slammed into his first orgasm of the night and unloaded in Kendra so hard his vision had tunneled. They continued gently fucking while Lamond reached between them and played with her clit and Brett’s shaft, smearing Brett’s cum everywhere as it leaked out. It was way too hot and before any of them knew what hit them, they were all cumming again, this time with Lamond jizzing on Kendra’s chest. Brett licked it up and continued sucking her tits as he took long, slow thrusts and savored her wetness before pulling out.

His human lovers didn’t understand how Brett was still hard and ready to go, but Lamond had been more than thrilled to take Brett’s cock a second time while he slurped Brett’s load out of his girlfriend. Lamond couldn’t cum again, but his mouth and ass brought Kendra and Brett one final round of euphoria before the trio stopped for the night.

Brett clamped his hand around the base of his cock and clenched his jaw to keep from shooting as he relived that incredible threesome. It was intense, but it wasn’t what Brett wanted to finish to. He licked his lips and staggered to Liam’s locker. 

Brett wanted a piece of Liam more than he wanted anyone else. Liam drove him crazy with his hot body and fiery temper combined with the contradictory innocence and occasional sweetness that evened him out. There was something so wild and primal about Liam that if Brett hadn’t known better he would have sworn his ‘rival’ was a werewolf. Yet there was also a wholesome, boy-next-door quality to him that made even the most vanilla sexual fantasies involving him seem kinky. God, what Brett would have given to finally see Liam’s cock or his ass...or Liam’s cum or his asshole...or Brett’s cum dribbling out of Liam’s asshole.

Brett groaned and pressed his nose against Liam’s locker, his leaking cock sliding against the cool metal. He leaned back and watched as a string of his precum stretched and broke, leaving a shiny tendril on the dark green surface. His eyes flared with heat and his stomach twisted. He liked it. He liked marking Liam’s locker with his scent. He shifted his hips and pressed the cleft of his wet glans against a new spot on the locker and rolled his foreskin back and forth over his delicate, swollen cockhead, eking out a steady stream of pre-ejaculate and letting it drizzle down the dark green metal. 

He inhaled through his nose and whimpered. His pheromones were mixing with Liam’s – and not just Liam’s regular scent, his _genital_ scent. The delicious hormonal musk of Liam’s crotch was wafting from the slats and up Brett’s nostrils. It was too intense to be coming from Liam’s outer uniform; he had to have left his worn compression shorts in his locker. 

Brett gasped and rolled the heady bouquet around in the back of his throat before taking it deep into lungs. Liam’s balls smelled so fucking good it made Brett’s insides tingle and set off fireworks behind his eyes. Before he could stop himself his hand was on the combination lock and he was slowly turning it, listening with his heightened senses as the tumblers clicked into place.

_33 right._

Brett’s hand trembled. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t break into Liam’s locker. It was a terrible invasion of his privacy.

_18 left._

He had to stop. What was he going to do anyway, rub the crotch of Liam’s scented up underwear all over his face and blow his load against Liam’s locker?

Brett gasped and spurted precum in his palm as he played with his throbbing cockhead. 

_25 right._

His heart leaped into his mouth as the lock came loose in his other hand.

The chemosignals all but glowed as he lifted Liam’s Devenford jersey and grabbed the bunched up black fabric of his Under Armour compression shorts. Oh fuck, they were still warm. And _damp_ with Liam’s ball sweat. A small voice in the back of Brett’s mind said it was gross, but the horny, sex-drunk werewolf at the fore of his consciousness insisted it was the absolute best thing ever as he turned Liam’s shorts inside out and buried his face in the front. 

He whimpered and took ragged breaths of the heavy, dense musk, too excited to even inhale properly at first. His cock was so hard it hurt, and if he hadn’t been squeezing his tip between his thumb and forefinger he would have already shot. He needed to last longer. He needed to savor this.

His eyelashes fluttered against the sleek synthetic fabric as he rubbed the crotch right where Liam’s taint had been all over his throat and sucked the pouch that had housed Liam’s cock and balls into his mouth.

There was no pretending that Brett wasn’t going to take these home with him. The full moon hurt without a lover. Brett would ease that ache by sleeping with Liam’s compression shorts spread out between his cheek and the pillow. He’d wallow in the scent all night and with any luck, he’d dream of fucking Liam.

For now he pictured it instead, Liam bent over the changing benches, his hairy ass in the air, the muscles clenching and relaxing as Brett lined up behind him. Brett would tease him, drag his cock up and down Liam’s crack, drool his precum all over Liam’s hard, tan valley until it was coated in Brett’s fluids and the dark hairs were matted together and clinging to Brett’s bloated cockhead and straining shaft. At last Brett would press his throbbing tip right against Liam’s wrinkled mound. Liam’s puckered opening would flutter, and Brett would plunge in with a single sharp thrust of his hips, not stopping until Liam’s firm butt was flush against Brett’s smooth pelvis and he couldn’t wiggle any deeper into his tight heat.

Liam would cry out and curse at Brett for having such a big, meaty cock, but by the third thrust Brett would have to hold him up as he mewled and went slack on the bench, submitting to Brett’s dominance and pleading with Brett to breed him. 

Brett would pump his hips faster, fucking Liam with werewolf speed as sweat dripped down the deep channels of his abs and over his pelvis, eventually ending up in Liam’s scruffy, damp asscrack. Their slick skin would smack together in an alternate rhythm with the furious _fapfap_ of Liam’s hand on his cock. He would back up and lock his knees as Brett gripped his hip and shoulder and railed him with abandon.

Harder, faster, wetter, deeper. 

Brett’s smooth balls would slap against Liam’s fuzzy ones, and he would feel it as they tightened and drew up in Liam’s sack. 

Liam would shout and spatter the bench beneath him with a series of hard _splats._ His ass would clench and every thrust Brett took would get better and better until Brett’s glans grazed Liam’s silky hot internal walls and– 

Brett stuffed Liam’s underwear in his mouth as he erupted in creamy, thick ropes all over the dark green locker in front of him. 

He sank to his knees, still spurting steady pulses of jizz as the tremors of his orgasm continued racking his body, his every nerve alive with the power of the moon even though he couldn't feel the shimmery heat on his skin yet. When it was over, he wolfed out and curled up in a ball on the locker room floor.

 

Twenty minutes later, Brett was walking along the sidewalk between the parking lot and the lacrosse pitch when a ball whizzed through the air and slammed into the back of his thigh. He winced and bit back a growl as he snagged the rolling ball off the pavement.

A familiar bark of laughter echoed in Brett’s ears, and an even more familiar scent tickled his nostrils. 

“What the hell, Liam?!” Brett turned and hurled the ball at his teammate.

Liam effortlessly snapped his stick up and caught it in the basket before it could hit him. “I wanted your attention.”

“You got it.” Brett scowled at his rival and adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder. Liam had no way of knowing what was inside, what Brett had done. 

“I decided something.” Liam jogged over and crowded into Brett’s space.

Brett stood his ground, refusing to give Liam the satisfaction of backing up. “What?”

Liam swiped his tongue across his lips and tilted his head up to look at Brett.

Brett’s heart skipped a beat, but he didn’t let on that the proximity was affecting him as he arched his brow and gave Liam an expectant look.

Liam’s bright blue eyes glimmered and his mouth tugged into a smirk. “I wanna be a fucking dick.” 

“Huh?”

Liam shoved Brett off the sidewalk and against the nearest car before yanking Brett down and crashing their mouths together.

Brett moaned into the kiss and dropped his bag to the ground as he wrapped his arms around Liam and slotted their bodies together. It might not have fit his most recent fantasy, but Brett was always willing to be an asshole to Liam’s fucking dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Whether you loved or hated it, I always appreciate feedback letting me know what you thought. 
> 
> If you like this collection of _Teen Wolf_ masturbation stories, stay tuned for more installments of the [“Feels Good to be Lonely”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10890045/chapters/24203241) series and a standalone Liam fic coming soon that will be called [“Liam’s Knot.”](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FeelsGoodtobeLonely/works/14786822)


End file.
